Call Me
by nightwalker21492
Summary: The war is over. Hermione walks out on the Weasleys, leaving them nothing but a letter. I'm deleting the other chapters. I think i loses its feeling if i continue so im going back to a one shot. Sorry to every hoping for more. SONGS BY SHINEDOWN: Call Me


**Call Me: By Nightwalker21492**

Hermione walked down the steps of the Entrance Hall ruins. She couldn't sleep. She wouldn't let herself. When she did, she would see the war. She would see what she had done. She would see herself killing him. He had told her to. Said it was the only way. Said that if she didn't, Voldemort would come back and no one would be able to stop him.

She had no choice.

_Just as she raised her wand, tears streaming down her face, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to send the curse, but someone had already said it. She opened her eyes and saw Harry lying on the floor, eyes wide open. She dropped to his side and bugged him to come back. Then she heard laughing. She looked up through the tears and the blood that was pouring down her face and looked at the man who had killed Harry._

_"How could you do that?" she cried as she stood up and pointed her wand at the red headed wizard._

_"You were taking too long. He had to die, Hermione." _

_"Don't say my name. You don't have the right to." she said as she gripped her wand tighter._

_"Come, now. Everyone is waiting for us in the Great Hall." he said as he turned to walk up the steps of the Entrance Hall. _

_"You didn't even blink! How could you do that and not even shed a fucking tear!?" she screamed as she pushed him down onto the steps. People in the Great Hall heard her yelling and stuck their heads out the door. She didn't notice them. She just walked forward, her wand raised._

_"Now, calm down, Hermione..."_

_"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" she yelled. Then she aimed her wand at his chest and screamed, sending a green light at the red head on the steps, killing him instantly._

_"PERCY!" The Weasleys had been watching in horror, while they tried to figure out what had happened. Then they saw Harry's body lying behind Hermione and they figured it out. Hermione had killed Harry. Percy had tried to stop her and went to get help, when she turned on him, as well._

_Ginny tackled her to the ground, causing Hermione to lose her wand. Before her brothers could pull her off, she had ended up giving Hermione a black eye, a cut lip and a cut on her forehead, which added to the blood that was already running down her face._

_Hermione stayed sitting on the ground, trying to catch her breath, while the Weasleys cried over Percy and Harry. _

They didn't know the truth. It was better that way. It was better for them to think of their son dying as a hero, instead of dying as the man who had finally killed Harry Potter. It was better for them to think that it was Hermione. They hadn't told anyone who killed Percy and Harry. Said that Hermione screamed because she found their bodies.

Hermione sighed as she tried not to cry. A few minutes before she had taken out a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote them a letter, letting them know that she was leaving. Little did she know that her writing would soon give away what she was trying to keep a secret.

George found the letter and read it to everyone in the Great Hall. As he read, her memoires of what really happened outside showed up on the wall.

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, send me on my way still smiling. Maybe that's the way I should go, straight into the mouth of the unknown. I left the spare key on the table never really thought I'd be able to say 'I merely visit on the weekends'. I lost my whole life and a dear friend.**_

_**I've said it so many times. I would change my ways. No, nevermind, God knows I've tried.**_

_**Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't wan't you to hurt**_

_**It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way.**_

_**I finally put it all together, but nothing really lasts forever. I had to make a choice that was not mine, I had to say goodbye for the last time. I kept my whole life in suitcase, never really stayed in one place. Maybe that's the way it should be, you know I've led my life like a gypsy.**_

_**I've said it so many times. I would change my ways. No, nevermind, God knows I've tried.**_

_**Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't wan't you to hurt**_

_**It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way.**_

_**I'll always keep you inside, you healed my heart and my life... And you know I try.**_

_**Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't wan't you to hurt**_

_**It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way.**_

_**I'll always love you. Remember that.**_

_**-Hermione Jean Granger**_

By the time George finished reading, the memoires showed Hermione writing and leaving the letter. Then walking out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall, down the steps, before the memorie went black and vanished. The Weasleys were crying. As were most of the survivors. The Weasleys ran outside calling Hermione, but they couldn't find her. There was only the darkness and the haunting stillness of the school grounds. Hermione was gone. She thought she had left them believing that their son was a hero. But what she had actually done in reality, was walk out of their lives, leaving a hole in their hearts.


End file.
